Questions and Answers
by orchidrose295
Summary: Inspired by crystal balls and fortune tellers, the boys decide to make a crystal ball themself with 100% correct results every time. Finally, Isabella can ask the question that she has been dying to know the answer too.


**This is a little Phinabella One-Shot (a little bit of Ferbnessa, but not enough to be a Two-Shot) I just thought of. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**RING! RING! RING! **

"Five more minutes…"Phineas grumbled, chucking the pillow over his face.

Ferbs eyes snapped open and turned of the alarm clock. "Beat you today." Ferb smirked.

"Ten more minutes…"

Ferb smiled. He loved days like this. He tip-toed over to Phineas' bed and pressed a small red button. The bed flicked up, sending Phineas crashing into the wall.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Phineas cried, his eyes pooping out of their sockets.

Ferb burst out laughing. "I love days when I can do that to you."

"Oh yeah, haha hilarious! I'm peeing myself from laughing to much." Phineas mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Come on, lets go get breakfast." Phineas grabbed Ferbs feet and dragged him down the stairs.

"Ow…" Ferb moaned, rubbing his head.

"Paybacks a bitch, Ferb." Phineas laughed, chucking himself onto the sofa and turning on the TV.

"Hey, kids! The Great Fortune Teller From The West is in town and will answer any of your 'yes' and 'no' question with his magnificent all-seeing crystal ball!" The TV advertised.

"You know, Ferb. Those fortune tellers are just scams. I mean, we could make our own crystal ball which doesn't make stupid predictions and actually tells the truth." Ferb pulled out a set of blueprints. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas looked down at his clothes. "After we get changed."

Ferb pointed to his stomach, then towards the kitchen. "Don't forget breakfast."

* * *

"Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?" Isabella sang, inviting herself into the boy's back garden.

"Hey, Isabella! We're making a crystal ball which can actually tell the truth instead of a bunch of stupid predictions." Phineas explained.

"Sounds cool! How's it work?"

"Well, you'll step inside this chamber, think of a 'yes' or 'no' question in your head and the crystal ball out here will tell us the answer."

"We can hear the answer, but we can't her your question." Ferb added, winking at Isabella.

"That's a nice addition." Isabella replied, grinning from ear to ear."

"Hey, Phineas and Ferb!" Baljeet greeted from Buford's head.

"Um… why are you standing on Buford's head?" Phineas questioned.

"Nerd boy wants to enter a gymnastics competition and wants help on balancing." Buford grumbled. A thought came to Buford as he shook his head from side to side. Baljeet fell to the ground.

"So what are you up to today?" Baljeet mumbled from the floor.

* * *

"It's done!" Phineas smiled,

"Hey, where's Candace?" Buford asked.

"She's on a double date with Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane." Ferb replied.

"So… who wants to go first?" Phineas wondered.

"Hey! We missed out 'Hey, where's Perry?'." Baljeet gasped.

"We know where he is. He's at the vet with Mum and Dad." Phineas explained.

"I have a question. Does it actually work?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes it does. I used a simple question that I knew the answer to." Phineas smiled.

"Which was?"

"Will Isabella come over and say 'Watcha Doin'?'" Phineas sighed. He just wanted someone to try out the machine.

"I'll go first!" Ferb cried. It was now or never. He ran into the chamber and thought of his question. _Will Vanessa be my girlfriend? _

He went outside. "Well?"

"The glass ball said yes." Isabella reported. Ferb fainted on the spot.

"Vanessa." Everyone who was concious laughed at the same time.

"My turn!" Buford cried, going i to the chamber a lot more calmer than Ferb. _Should I give Baljeet a wedgie? _

He exited and people shook their heads. "Aw!" He turned to face Baljeet. "Today's your lucky day." That being said, Buford left the garden.

Baljeet asked his question. _Will I get into the best college in the world?_

Baljeet sprang out of the chamber. "What did it say?!"

"It said, 'ask again later.'" Isabella replied. Ferb stirred and sat up. "Hey, Ferb."

"WHAT?! Ask again later?! I can't wait that long!" Baljeet cried. He checked his watch and gasped. "I am going to be late for the contest! Bye guys!" Baljeet sped out off the garden.

"Isabella, it's your go." Phineas smiled, pushing her into the chamber.

Isabella sighed. It's now or never. _Will I ever become Phineas' girlfriend? _

Isabella walked out of the chamber as slowly as possible. "W-well?" Isabella saw Ferbs disappointed look, telling Isabella all she needed to know.

Ferb smiled, making Isabella raise an eyebrow. "Phineas, why don't YOU have a go?"

"Okay, but I don't know what I'm going to ask." Phineas agreed, stepping into the machine.

"What are you planning, Ferb?"

"You'll see." Ferb removed his phone from his pocket.

"I didn't know you had a phone."

"Nor does Phineas. Now, watch this." Ferb typed into his phone Phineas' number and sent a text to his phone.

"Why did you-?"

"Just watch."

Inside the chamber, Phineas was still wondering what he could ask. His phone vibrated, indicating that he had a text. "Unknown number?" He read the text. The text said: _**think this question in your head- Do I love Isabella? **_

"Ferb, what did you text him?" Ferb showed Isabella his phone and her eyes went wide. They herd the crystal ball whirling around before it boomed, clear as day: **YES**

Phineas came out of the chamber. "Hey Ferb, I got a really weird text about-." Phineas started but was cut off by Isabella's lips crashing against his.

Phineas gave Ferb a look as if to say:_ you set the question up and I'm guessing the crystal ball said yes._

Ferb just shrugged and walked inside, leaving the two to sort things out on their own.

They broke apart after a while, each having a smile upon their faces. "You know, Phineas, the crystal ball may need some adjustments." Isabella smiled.

Phineas understood what Isabella meant. "Maybe another day but right now I'm busy." Phineas smirked, kissing Isabella again.

They both had the same thought going around their head.

**Best. Day. Ever.**

* * *

**I hope you liked this one-shot! **


End file.
